Creer
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: A pesar de ser joven, Lucy Heartfilia ha vivido lo suficiente para creer aquello que muchos encontrarían imposible. Ha visto cientos de dragones, ha visto morir a sus seres queridos y ha viajado en el tiempo. Pero aun así, hay cosas que es incapaz de creer, como que aquella persona que la mira con crueldad sea el mismo Rogue Cheney que dio su vida para salvarla.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Extensión: **642 palabras.

**Notas: **Tiempo sin pasarme, daría excusas pero no las ahí, lo hice de floja (y que conste que no me arrepiento, ¡he dicho!). Hace algún tiempo que tenía esta historia en la cabeza, junto con otras tantas, por lo que me decidí a escribirla en clase de Matemática (que aplicada soy xD).

Espero les guste y nos leamos pronto. (Conste también que vuelvo a las andadas, dejare de flojear).

Pero si en verdad tiene dudas respecto a que hice, estaba leyendo Harry Potter. Si, no lo había leído, solo había visto las películas, y ni siquiera vi la última, la pobreza, nada que hacerle. Así que me puse a leerlo porque se me dio la gana (si, solo por eso, por ninguna otra razón en particular), y así poder ver todos esos detalles a los que era ajena por culpa de los directores y su incapacidad de hacer una película decente de un libro (las pocas son eso, POCAS).

Me desvarió, ojala les guste el fic.

**.**

* * *

**Creer.**

Lucy Heartfilia, a sus diecisiete años de vida, ha visto muchas cosas y se ha obligado a si misma a creer en lo imposible debido a las diversas situaciones en las que se ha encontrado inmersa. Sin embargo, aun hay ciertas cosas y situaciones que le cuesta creer y asimilar: le costo creer que una horda de diez mil dragones estaba destruyendo Crocus, pero tuvo que creerlo; le costo creer que a causa de eso todos aquellos a quienes quería y amaba estaban muertos, pero lo creyó por mucho que le pesase; pero lo que más le costo creer, fue que había una manera de revertirlo todo, la tentadora idea se veía demasiado ilógica en su mente, pero la existencia de Eclipse era aun más tentadora, lo suficiente para creer que podría cambiar el futuro. Por eso hizo todo lo posible para llegar hasta la puerta y viajar al pasado, con el recuerdo de los que murieron en la mente, con la imagen de sus amigos enseñándole el camino.

Pero había algo más en su mente, la constante presencia de aquel que sostenía su muñeca, aquel que la arrastraba a través de los escombros hacia su tan ansiado destino. Aquella persona que se alejaba de su lado, que se dirigía hacia una inminente muerte, solo para despejar el camino que ella habría de seguir, evitando que pereciera ante los dragones. Dándole la oportunidad de cumplir su objetivo, de llegar hasta la puerta, de tener esperanzas.

Lucy Heartfilia ha visto tantas cosas que le cuesta pensar en imposibles. Ha visto hordas de dragones destruyendo la capital de Fiore, ha visto la muerte de sus seres queridos, ha viajado al pasado y se ha visto a si misma al lado de aquellos a los que vio dar un ultimo suspiro. Cree lo que el resto consideraría imposible, porque ha vivido demasiadas cosas en apenas una noche. Se sabe distinta de su yo pasado por ese mismo motivo, se ve a si misma con más experiencia que la de esa chica con la que se diferencia por apenas unas horas, cree lo que antes no hubiera creído, hace lo que antes no hubiera hecho, ya nada le sorprende porque conoce el futuro.

Al menos así lo cree, que nada puede sorprenderla. Pero acaba sin palabras, incapaz de asimilar lo que pasa. Se encuentra incapaz de creer que el hombre frente a ella es en verdad Rogue Cheney, aquel que la ayudo, que la guio hasta Eclipse, que se perdió para siempre entre los cientos de dragones solo por protegerla. A ella y al futuro.

Pero son la misma persona, aun si es incapaz de creerlo, ellos son indudablemente la misma persona. Quien le salvo la vida es el mismo que ahora trata de matarla. Por eso, por su incapacidad de creer algo tan obvio, reacciona tarde. Por eso apenas tiene tiempo de salvarse a si misma, a su yo pasado, recibiendo el ataque por ella.

Y con sus últimos suspiros, se obliga a si misma a no pensar en él. Busca arrancar el recuerdo del hombre que salvo su vida, para así poder arrancar el recuerdo de aquel que la ha herido mortalmente. Cuando toma la mano de la Lucy del pasado, piensa en su gremio, se esfuerza por pensar solo en ellos, de esa forma no tiene que pensar en lo cálido del tacto de Rogue cuando sostenía su muñeca en su pseudo-pasado, ni en lo frío del ataque que ha atravesado su pecho.

Pero le pesa el no poder olvidar las cálidas palabras del Cheney cuando se despidió de ella antes de que atravesara las puertas de Eclipse, de la misma manera que lo hace el no poder olvidar las crueles palabras del hombre que se haya a unos metros de ella.

Siguen siendo la misma persona, y muere sin poder creerlo.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Bye bye.**


End file.
